koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyomori Taira
Kiyomori Taira debuted as one of the new characters in Warriors Orochi 2. He led and helped plan Orochi's eventual rebirth. He can be unlocked by completing the Samurai story mode. Historically, he was the ruthless head of the Taira samurai clan, and would stop at nothing to gain power, even subjugating the Imperial Throne itself. His only real opposition was the Minamoto Clan. It was said that when he died, his body burned so hotly with the fires of hell that his vassals had to wait several days to move his body or else risk getting burned. His height in the Warriors Orochi series is 200 cm (6'7"). Role in Games Before the events of Warriors Orochi 2, Kiyomori was Yoshitsune Minamoto's honorable rival who died during their last confrontation. He was resurrected by Da Ji as a twisted half-demon, half-human entity. With his new found power, he frees Sun Wukong from his seal and acts as the leader for the remaining pro-Orochi forces. He works to find a method to revive Orochi, eventually finding Himiko as the catalyst he needs. To stall for his lord's complete revival, Kiyomori sacrifices himself and dies a second time. In Warriors Orochi Z, Kiyomori participates in two dream stages. In one of them, he teams up with Benkei and Yoshitsune to prove the might of the Taira and Heike era. Character Information Personality Kiyomori is a cryptic strategist with a sardonic wit. He prides his new demonic strength and superior intellect, thinking that humanity is inferior to his resurrected self. The drastic changes made to both his character thrive in being recognized by some of the men of Samurai Warriors. Though Kiyomori is loyal and devoted to his lord, Orochi expresses noticeable disdain towards his subject for wrenching him from his "eternal slumber". Voice Actors * Dave B. Mitchell - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes *"The netherworld cannot contain me!" *"Bow before me, mortals!" *"Soon, you will all beg me for mercy!" *"I cannot believe this was once the great Lord Kiyomori Taira I see before me." :"It matters not who I once was. It matters who I am now." ::~~Ieyasu Tokugawa and Kiyomori Taira at Jia Meng Gate *"You appear to be a man, yet you have the touch of a mystic about you. Interesting." :"And you appear to be a man, yet I sense no life. Your time has passed, and you must return to the dust." ::~~Kiyomori and Nobunaga Oda at Mikatagahara Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Taira's beads form a circle in front of him, and make a portal in the gap. On the first , the circle launches a small molten boulder. If the player presses the second , the gap shoots one giant fireball. On the third , Kiyomori shoots five ice balls out of the gap. : , , ( , ): Kiyomori brings his prayer ring upwards to the right, then to the left. On the last hit,he swings his beads all the way back, sprouting a giant red-and-black shockwave. : , , ( , ): Kiyomori rushes his shoulder to the enemy, followed by a bead swing. He then throws his prayer beads into the air, lifting an enemy if in range, and brings it back down. If an enemy is caught, the beads are magnetized down, starting a red-and-black shockwave. If an enemy is not caught within the attack, the bead only starts a small earthquake. : , , , , ( , ): Crouches, bringing the beads close then flings his back, shooting a purple laser out of the beads' gap, then does it a second time. Kiyomori then pulls his beads out, breaking the ring. Each bead explodes, making Kiyomori grow a green aura for a small period of time. : , , , ( , , ,) : Three spins bringing his beads with him, followed by a red-and-black shockwave. : : Walks with arms crossed, with separated beads flying around. In his True Musou version, he reassembles his beads briefly to perform two more hits before floating in the air. He disperses his beads to hit foes around him. :Dashing : lunges forward, skidding his chest along the ground and rolling back to his feet. : , : Jump, followed by a right-to-left swing. : , : Kiyomori flips over and dives, head first, but catches himself with his hands, creating a small red-and-black shockwave. *'R1': Kiyomori rushes forward with his arms reaching to grab someone. If he connects, he will crush his foe in a bear-hug that restores his health. Horse Moveset : : The horse stomps the ground making a small shockwave, if dashing the horse jumps a fairly long distance doing the same on landing. : , : Aims his hand towards the ground, creating a small red-and-black shockwave at his right side. : , , : Three purple lightning bolts strike Kiyomori's right side. : , , , : The ring of beads levitates on the right side of Kiyomori, before a molten boulder drops out of the gap. : , , , ( , , ) : Leans to the right and does a series of swings. : : His horse stampedes forward while surrounded by a destructive energy. Fighting Style Weapons Historical Information Tales of Heike Gallery Kiyomori-altcostumeswoz.jpg|Third and fourth costumes in Warriors Orochi Z Trivia *In the Japanese version, his weapons are named after his four eldest sons in history (from first weapon to strongest: Tomomori, Munemori, Motomori, and Shigemori). Category:Warriors Orochi Characters